Tatta Hitori no Senshi
es una canción de inserto presente en el episodio 82 de Dragon Ball Z Kai. Fue compuesta por Shin’ichi Sakurai, con letras de Hiroshi Yamada e interpretada por Takeshi Kusao, seiyū de Trunks. Letras Traducción al español Puedo luchar contra el destino cruel. Sólo quiero cambiar mi mundo. Si no hay un futuro no sé qué hacer más que luchar. En aquellos días infernales me di cuenta que me debo volver más fuerte. ¡Cambiar el futuro! ¡Incluso si quedo solo, pelearé! Cambiaré el futuro con mis manos. Ahora liberaré las fuerzas que aquellas personas me dieron. ¡Quiero cambiar mi mundo! Puedo luchar contra el destino cruel. Sólo quiero cambiar mi mundo. Quiero demostrar que puedo recuperar las cosas que perdí por no protegerlas. Manteniendo la esperanza que mi madre me dio, he atravesado el tiempo y llegado a este lugar. ¡Cambiar el futuro! ¡Incluso si quedo solo, creeré! Definitivamente, el futuro cambiará. Lo protegeré con las fuerzas que aquellas personas me dieron. ¡Quiero cambiar mi mundo! Con la promesa de mi padre en mi corazón, atravesaré el futuro yo solo. ¡Cambiar el futuro! ¡Cambiar el futuro! ¡Incluso si quedo solo, pelearé! Cambiaré el futuro con mis manos. Ahora liberaré las fuerzas que aquellas personas me dieron. ¡Quiero cambiar mi mundo! ¡Cambiar mi mundo! Puedo luchar contra el destino cruel. Sólo quiero cambiar mi mundo. Puedo luchar contra el destino cruel. Sólo quiero cambiar mi mundo. Puedo luchar contra el destino cruel. Japonés I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world 未来はただ　ひとつじゃないのなら 闘うしか　術はないぜ 俺が今　強く　なるしかないと 気づいたのさ　地獄の日々に Change the future!! たったひとりでも　闘うのさ 未来を変えるんだ　この手で あの人たちが　くれたチカラを 今　解き放て I want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world 守れなくて　失ったものを 取り返して　みせたいのさ 母さんがくれた　希望を抱いて 時を超えて来たのさ　ここへ Change the future!! たったひとりでも　信じるのさ 未来は変わるんだ　必ず あの人たちが　くれたチカラで ただ　守りたい I want to change my world 父さんがくれた　誓いを胸に 時を超えてゆくのさ　ひとり Change the future!! Change the future!! たったひとりでも　闘うのさ 未来を変えるんだ　この手で あの人たちが　くれたチカラを 今　解き放とう I want to change my world change my world!! I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate Japonés romanizado I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world Mirai wa tada　hitotsu ja nai no nara Tatakau shika　sube wa nai ze Ore ga ima　tsuyoku　naru shika nai to Kizuita no sa　jigoku no hibi ni Change the future!! Tatta hitori de mo　tatakau no sa Mirai o kaeru n da　kono te de Ano hito-tachi ga　kureta chikara o Ima　tokihanate I want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world Mamorenakute　ushinatta mono o Torikaeshite　misetai no sa Kaa-san ga kureta　kibō o daite Toki o koete kita no sa　koko e Change the future!! Tatta hitori de mo　shinjiru no sa Mirai wa kawaru n da　kanarazu Ano hito-tachi ga　kureta chikara de Tada　mamoritai I want to change my world Tō-san ga kureta　chikai o mune ni Toki o koete yuku no sa　hitori Change the future!! Change the future!! Tatta hitori de mo　tatakau no sa Mirai o kaeru n da　kono te de Ano hito-tachi ga　kureta chikara o Ima　tokihanatō I want to change my world change my world!! I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate Véase también Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de inserto Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball Z Kai